


We All Have Walk-Ins

by TheGreatShiniGami



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Feels, First Time, Multi, walk-ins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatShiniGami/pseuds/TheGreatShiniGami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's happened time and time again; somewhere, somehow, someone is walking in on two people trying to be intimate. These snippets are glances at those times, and the humor and love that comes from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Have Walk-Ins

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first foray I’ve had into this kind of lewd territory. So, I beg you to bear with me and hopefully you’ll be entertained. Be warned that my pairings vary from crack to Holy Fanon, so if you don’t like the current pair, check back and see if one you did like is updated. I won’t be doing too many chapters for this one. –S

                “Ahh!” Chibi-usa gasped as quietly as she could; given the circumstances. She tensed as another wave of bliss hit, causing her legs to wrap constrictingly around her lover’s neck. The Senshi of Death grinned, and returned her eyes and attentions to the tuft of pink hair between said moon princess’ legs. The pinkette gasped and moaned out her approval once more as Hotaru’s lapping intensified. She had only just now recovered her ardor from Michiru walking in on them. Hotaru smirked at the memory. Here they were, a perfect, entangled snogging knot of legs, arms and odango; and Michiru just had to pick then to remind the girls that Usagi and Mamoru would be gone another two days. Chibi-usa had turned the shade of her hair, and Hotaru had uncharacteristically blown up at her—claiming proprietary knocking procedure and other such teenage concepts that parents either didn’t get or refuse to acknowledge.  This was proceeded by a lecture about sexuality and boundaries that had them both pink. After promising that nothing would be pressured, Michiru had left the young ones alone.

                Chibi-usa required at least an hour to regain the mood, and only now had the Saturian peeled the princess out of her clothes; that all mattered so little now, her face in Chibi-usa’s sex, tongue lashing out to make the Lunarian royal squirm.

                “Taru-chan!” She cried out again as Hotaru employed her right hand in her efforts to drive her girlfriend mad with pleasure. Two slender digits parted the girl’s wet fold, allowing Hotaru better access with her tongue. She wasn’t quite sure what the flavor could be described as, all she knew was that she needed to taste more of it.

                Downstairs, activity was much more tepid. Setsuna sat in the den office in an evening teleconference with her design lead. Michiru had settled for a novel and the living room loveseat while she waited for Haruka to arrive from the airport. The perfect spot to entrance and misdirect her prey. While she would never _forbid_ her daughter to explore sexuality, she’d been a bit concerned about Usagi and Mamoru’s reaction, or at least, their future selves. Crystal Tokyo would need an heir, and unless science allowed it… The Senshi of Seas sighed wistfully and turned the page. There were a few muted thumps from the second floor. Michiru smiled winsomely. Hotaru seemed to take after her adoptive ‘Papa’ in this department as well. The closing greeting and beeps from Setsuna’s laptop signaled that the Time Guardian had finished her meeting. The emerald haired mage looked to her room-mate with an eyebrow raised.

                “The girls are fine.” Michiru said, pre-emptively.

                Setsuna smiled and stood for a moment in the entrance to the kitchen. "Have you talked to Serenity?” was all she asked before resuming her path to coffee. Michiru pursed her lips as she thought.

                “Not yet. I’m still trying to think of how to put it to Haruka.” She replied.

                “Haruka will find out in her own time. Haruka always has.” Came from the kitchen along with the quiet percolation of the coffee maker. Michiru parked her place and stretched out languorously to receive the beige, three sugar-two cream cup that Pluto had expertly prepared for her. Usagi may rule them all; but Michiru held her court in what had been dubbed “Outer House” in her own way.

                “True. Usagi will have to wait until Haruka-Papa wraps her head around it. She chased off Yusuke-kun.” Michiru sounded off, taking another sip of the steaming mug.

                “He was male.” Setsuna noted, taking long drink herself from her TARDIS mug. “But I think her concern is more from fear of Hime-chan getting hurt than anything else.” She finished. The low hum of the signature Nissan pulled into the garage. The question at hand would be resolved soon; whatever the speculation of the other Outers.

                “Konbanwa, Minna-chan!” Haruka said from the now open side door. Michiru rose; coffee set to the end table and planted a swift kiss on her wife’s lips. The Senshi of Wind savored the caramel flavored embrace, pulling Michiru towards her by the waist. The Neptunian’s foot came up from the carpet as she leaned into her lover and intensified her liplock. The emotional bleed-over from her daughter’s soiree with the princess had inflamed her more than usual for an after-rally reunion. A quiet cough from their room-mate broke their bemused kiss.

                “Welcome home, love.” Michiru said, taking Haruka by the hand. The blonde pulled away slightly and produced a small, gift wrapped box from behind her back. It was obviously a gift for Hotaru; the teen had been gushing over one of the new SLR cameras earlier this month. Michiru glanced at the stairwell as Haruka responded.

                “Glad to be back. The Acropolis Rally is way too dusty. I got this for Hime-chan.” The Senshi of Wind said.

                “Ahh, very nice. I’m sure she’ll love it. Did you eat on the plane?” Michi asked. She’d been keeping up with Haruka’s meal times for a while now—mainly to remind the racer to eat regularly.

                “Yeah. It was kind of bland, but I wasn’t about to get shived at the airport food-court. Is Chibi-usa still here?” Haruka replied, tossing her coat over Her Chair and beginning to make her way to the stairwell. Michiru’s eyes widened at the visual snippet that her wife was destined to burst into. The Time Guardian remained implacable. The Senshi of Seas pulled her companion’s hand again and wrapped her arms lovingly around her.

                “Yes. Hime-chan and Chibi-usa are upstairs. Completely distracted…” She whispered in Haruka’s ear seductively. This served to hide another round of soft thuds coming from the second-floor. A muffled squeal was hidden by Haruka’s laugh.

                “Missed me, Koi? Let me run this to ‘Taru, and we can ‘reunite’ in a bit.” Haruka said spiraling out of her wife’s arms. The newly liberated Senshi of wind started up the stairs.

                “Haru… Just a minute.” Michiru called. She sounded almost frantic, her eyes darting between Haruka’s confused expression and the landing upstairs. The Senshi of Wind simply tapped her other half on the nose with her forefinger, winked and paced up the stairs. From her place at the foot of the stairwell, Michiru could only wince at the sound of Haruka knocking on Hotaru’s door and opening it in a fluid motion. The combination of the squeals of pleasure, a remonstrance of _“HARUKA-PAPA! WAIT FOR ME TO ANSWER BEFORE YOU OPEN MY DOOR!”_ and Haruka’s rapid apology only confirmed Michiru’s visions. Haruka descended the stairs; walking mutedly past her and as red as Ami was at Usagi’s Bachelorette Party.

                The racer went into the kitchen, and Michiru heard the distinct sound of the liquor cabinet latch opening and the trickle of a shot being poured. The small _clack_ from the shot glass setting back down on the table confirmed her suspicions. Granted, had she walked in to what Haruka had, she’d probably need a drink too… The other two Outer Senshi went into the kitchen to console their compatriot at the loss of her daughter’s innocence.

                “I tried to warn you.” Michiru said, placing her hands on Haruka’s shoulders where she was seated at the kitchen counter. Haruka rolled her neck, several popping sounds coming from the bones.

                “I don’t know whether to pull them out of the bed and embarrass them both, or take another shot and say ‘Go Team’.” Haruka responded. Setsuna tittered from behind her TARDIS mug, small bubbles in her coffee betraying her amusement at the Haruka-ism.

                “Go team?” Michiru said, working her palms into the still-tensed muscles of the racer’s neck. “Haruka; lesbianism isn’t a competition or a recruitment effort. Hotaru was either going to come out eventually, or she’d have been straight.” She added.

                “Having another drink probably wouldn’t hurt you, as this was inevitable. The two of them have been dancing around each other since Small Lady came back to this time.” Setsuna piqued. The other two looked at her, concern and thought brewing on their faces. Haruka reached for the whiskey and poured another shot.

                “Is there any danger of this affecting the future?” Haruka asked, taking the small glass in her hand.

                “No. As I said, this was inevitable. They’ve been fated, and the _arrangement_ that the two of them have with Chibi-usa’s betrothed works in its own way.” The Time Guardian replied. That statement only confused the other two.

                “And you know this how?” Haruka asked.

                “Royal State Secret.” Setsuna replied, smiling cryptically from behind her mug of coffee that she’d just refilled. Michiru couldn’t understand how she drank it black.

                Just as they began to ponder the statement, a hastily dressed and mussed hair Hotaru padded into view at the entrance to the kitchen. There were several dark red marks on her neck and shoulders, barely hidden; and the quad-boob effect that Michiru noticed told her that the Senshi of Death had accidentally grabbed the princess’ bra.

                “Haruka-papa, I’m sorry for blowing up at you…” Hotaru began as the father figure in question noticed the younger Senshi in the entranceway.

                “Go Team!” Haruka interrupted jovially as she took the shot of whiskey waiting in her hand. The _clack_ of the glass being set down resonated with the _smack_ of Michiru’s forehead colliding with her palm.

                _“Haruka…”_ She said exasperatedly. Setsuna tittered again, once more using the coffee as a shield for her smug grin.

                “What? I don’t get it…” Hotaru said, titling her head slightly in confusion.

                “Don’t worry about it dear, it’s just a joke your Haruka-papa made that didn’t land so well.” Michiru responded, face still palmed.

                “What did you want to see me about?” Hotaru went on, trying to keep her embarrassment at bay.

                “Oh. I just got you that camera you wanted. I saw it at a really good price while I was abroad and figured you’d like it.” Haruka said, taking the package from the counter and handing it to her adopted daughter. Hotaru beamed, examining the wrapping and carefully opening it gushed again at the Nikon that she’d been eying for quite a while. This made up for the Walk In, _almost._

                “Thank you Haruka-papa! Now I can take photos when we go to the Park with Ami-chan and Mako-chan!” Hotaru said, hugging her adoptive parents. Haruka chuckled a bit, and Hotaru slipped back out of the group embrace and headed towards the stairwell once more.

                “So, I’m not in trouble or anything?” Hotaru asked, the last vestiges of her trepidation beginning to fall away.

                “Not in the slightest, hon.” Haruka said. “I’m not going to be that hypocritical. I was into much worse at your age, relationship wise and other things. I did want to ask where you learned how tribadism worked though...” She added with a smirk. Typical of the Senshi of Winds to tease like that.

                _“Haruka-papa…”_ came from Hotaru, hand on her hips; mirroring Michiru’s exasperated sigh of _“Haruka…”_

                “Okay… Okay… I’ll save the interrogation for later, you can run on back to your girlfriend.” Haruka replied, pouring another shot for the salvo to come. Hotaru nodded and turned towards the stairwell.

                “Just don’t take any pictures of you and her with that camera; you’re both still underage technically, and I don’t want to have to explain that to the Royals when they get back.” The racer belted out with a smirk. The other Outers collectively sweatdropped.

                “ _HARUKA-PAPA!”_

_Fin._

               

               


End file.
